The Adventures of Ashley Ketchum (part 1)
by Trunks Girl 14
Summary: This is a really stupid story...trust me....
1. Meeting Ashley, friends, family, and a b...

Hey trainers, I'm Ashley Ketchum

Hey trainers, I'm Ashley Ketchum.I'm a great Poke'mon Master.I've got the power to change into a Poke'mon.Plus, I am half Raichu.Actually, my boyfriend, James, and I are both half Raichu.Ever since I was ten, I was able to train Poke'mon.Now, I'm 17, so is my boyfriend.My brother, Ash, is 10.Ever since Ash and I became Poke'mon Masters, we've been part of the Elite Four (now Elite Six).If you read on, you will be reading a story of a battle (two actually) of how James became a Poke'mon Master.Although, he didn't become part of the Elite Six.

" I'm bored," said Ash, yawning.

" Pi," answered Pikachu. (Translated, "Me too")

" We haven't been training like we are supposed to, Ash." I said.

" Lets go to Vermilion City so James can get his Thunder Badge." said Misty.

" I'm not ready to battle the Elite," complained James.

" Chicken!" I shouted.

" No, I'm just afraid of losing." said James.

" Chicken!" shouted Ash and I because we were the leaders of the Elite.

" Am not." shouted James, with fury.

Giving James a kiss, " I know you're not." I said, we were engaged.

" Well, what are we waiting for?Off to Vermilion City!" shouted Ash.

" Pika," said Pikachu. (Translated, "Alright")

" Man, his place is huge." said James.

" Lt. Surge is going to be hard to beat.When you battle, throw this out." I said, disappearing into a Poke' ball.

" Can she win?" asked James.

" I guarantee it," said Ash, opening the doors.

" I've come to battle the gym leader," said James.

" Hey boss, another victim for the emergency room," said two gym trainers.

" Welcome to Vermilion Gym," said Lt. Surge, hugging Misty, " don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl."

" I'm not the challenger," said Misty, " He is."Pointing to James.

" Ready to battle, baby?" asked Lt. Surge.

" I'm ready to battle, and I'm no baby." said James.

" I call all the losers baby," Lt. Surge said to James."Poke' ball, GO!"

" Rai," said Raichu. (Translated " I'm ready to battle.") 

" Okay, Ashley, show me what you've got." thought James." Poke' ball, GO!"

" Vaporeon," I said. (Translated, " Ready.")

" This battle is already won." said Lt. Surge.

" She must be crazy," said Ash.

" I heard that," I said, through telekinesis.

" The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, using a Raichu.The challenger, James, using a Vaporeon." said the announcer. 

" Raichu, take care of that water Poke'mon with a thunderbolt." said Lt. Surge.

" Raiiichuuuuuuuu!" shouted Raichu. (Translated, " Take that!")

" Vaporeon, dodge the attack." said James.

" Vaporeon!" I shouted. I was to late at dodging the attack.

" Call her back, James," said Ash.

" Vaporeon, return." shouted James, holding up a Poke' ball.

" Eon," I said. (Translated, " No.")

" Fine," said James, " Vaporeon, use your dragon rage!"

" Vaporeon," I said. (Translated, " Got it.")

" Dodge," said Lt. Surge.

" Raiii!" shouted Raichu, getting hit with the blast.

After the smoke had cleared, everyone saw the electric Poke'mon lying on the stadium floor with Vaporeon standing next to it.

" What!!" shouted Lt. Surge. 

" This match is over, Surge." said James.

" Water types are supposed to be weak against electric types." said Lt. Surge, shocked (Get it ^_^).

" Poreon," I said, quietly as I walked up to Raichu. (Translated, "Man.")

" Chu," said Raichu, weakly. (Translated, " Ow.")

" Here, you've earned this," said Lt. Surge, handing James the Thunder Badge.

" Thanks," said James, showing the badge to Vaporeon." You too, Ashley."

" Now you are ready to battle the Elite," I said, transforming from the Vaporeon.

" I'll wait and train for a while." said James, hugging me.

" Come on, let's go to the Poke'mon Center to revive our Poke'mon," said Ash.

" Okay," said everyone.

" Pika Pi Pikachu?" asked Pikachu. (Translated, " How could you stand up to that Raichu while being a water type?")

" I've had practice, Pikachu," I said.

" Pi," said Pikachu. (Translated, " Oh.")

" You did great, Ashley," said Ash." You know he'll never be able to beat you."

" I know," I said, " but I'm going to fight as one of his Poke'mon."

" Isn't that cheating?" asked Ash.

" No," I said." I'm not going to show up as the leader because you will tell Lance that I was busy.That way he will become a Poke'mon Master, just not the Elite Leader.You've got to make it your best battle against me, okay?"

" Got it," said Ash.

" James," I said, " now that you are able to battle the Elite, why don't you train today while we start our journey to Indigo Plateau."

" Sure." said James.

" Pidgeot, GO!" I said.

" Pidgeot, can you take us to Indigo Plateau?" asked Ash.

" Pidgo," said Pidgeot. (Translated, " Sure.")

(Later in the Indigo Plateau)" This new trainer is amazing, but he only has one Poke'mon left." said Agatha." He has a girlfriend, and has been training this Poke'mon hard."

" What is his name and last Poke'mon?" asked Lance, through his watch radio.

" His name is James, and his last Poke'mon is a Vaporeon." said Agatha.

" It's no match for my dragons." said Lance." It'll be out in no time."

" Lance, I've come to battle you to become a Poke'mon Master," said James.

" James, where is your girlfriend because you're going to need her to cure your Poke'mon," said Lance.

" Are we going to battle or what, Lance?" asked James.

" We will use one Poke'mon each." said Lance." GO, Dragonite!" 

" GO, Vaporeon!" shouted James.

" Vaporeon." I said. (Translated, " I'm ready.")

" Vaporeon, hyper beam," said James.

" Poreon," I said. (Translated, " Gotcha.")

" RAAAR!" shouted Dragonite. (Translated, " Stop!")

" Dragonite, hit it with your hyper beam," commanded Lance.

" Lance, your Poke'mon is too weak." said James." Vaporeon, rage, tackle attack."

" Eon," I said, with confidence. (Translated, " You got it.")

" RAAR!" shouted Dragonite, as it fell to the ground.

" Dragonite!" shouted Lance." Your Poke'mon is strong, but to become a true Poke'mon Master, you have to love your Poke'mon."

" I love my Poke'mon, and I'm going straight to the top." said James.

" Then go to your next challenge to become a true Poke'mon Master." said Lance.

" Come on, Vaporeon, lets go to Ash now." said James.

" Va," I said, weakly. (Translated, " Alright.")

Walking out the door and into the hallway, James said, " Take this," handing me an egg.

" You've made it this far, James," said Ash, " I see you have trained hard.But you will never beat my Poke'mon."

" We'll just see about that, Ash," said James.

" GO, Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

" Pika," said Pikachu. (Translated, " Ready for battle.")

" GO, Vaporeon," said James.

" Vaporeon," said Ashley, courageously. (Translated, " You're going down.")

" Pikachu, thunder attack." commanded Ash.

" Vaporeon, dragon rage." commanded James. 

" Vaporeonnn!" (Translated, " You're out!")

"Pikachuuu!" ("Translated, " Good bye!")

Then, there was a big burst of energy.When the smoke cleared, the two boys saw the Poke'mon beating each other up.

" Vaporeon, lay off," said James.

"You too, Pikachu," said Ash.

As both of the Poke'mon jumped back, a giant puff of smoke filled the room.

" Prepare for trouble," said a girl.

" And make it double," said a boy.

" To infest the world with devastation," said the girl.

" To frighten all peoples within our nation," said the boy.

" To denounce the goodness of truth and love," said the girl.

" To extend our wrath to the stars above," said the boy.

" Butch," said the boy.

" Cassidy," said the girl.

" Team Rocket surrounding the earth day and night," said Cassidy.

" Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight," said Butch.

" Not now," said James.

" This is really good." said Ash, sarcastically. 

" Hand over your Poke'mon now," said Butch." Or prepare to fight our Poke'mon."

" We will never hand over our Poke'mon," said Ash and James.

" Vaporeon, water gun," commanded James.

" Pikachu, thunder shock!" shouted Ash.

" Yeouch!!" shouted Team Rocket when they where hit with the electric blast." Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

" Shall we finish our match, James?" asked Ash.

" If you want," said James.

" No, I think you and your Vaporeon have had enough," said Ash. " Why don't we call it a tie."

" Then I'll never become a Poke'mon Master," complained James." I'll never impress Ashley."

" James, you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a Poke'mon Master," said Ash." Take this to prove that you are a true Poke'mon Master."

" Ash, I can't take this," said James." I didn't beat you, we tied."

" Your love for your Poke'mon shows that you are a Poke'mon Master," said Ash.

" Gee, Ash, we've been friends for over a year now, and being half Poke'mon shows a lot of experience with battling," said James." I figured Ashley would help me, and se did.With her help, I wouldn't be in this room with your right now.Ashley," looking at the Vaporeon, " thank you for helping me make my dream come true."

" You're welcome, James," I said, changing from a Vaporeon." And, Ash, that was one great battle."

" I worked hard training Pikachu," said Ash.

" Pi," said Pikachu. (translated, " Yes he did.")

" I think I'm going to be in trouble," I said, when seeing Lance in the doorway.

" Yes, you are, Ashley, or should I say 'Vaporeon'," said Lance in a ticked off kind of way." I'd like to see you in my office ASAP, Miss Ketchum." 

" Yes, sir." I said.

" Busted," whispered James.

" Ashley, you broke the rules," said Lance." You know you are not to help any new Poke'mon Trainer, even if it is your boyfriend."

" I help my friends," I said. " It shows that I love my family and boyfriend."

" Mewtwo, take care of her," commanded Lance.

" Ashley, I'm sorry," said Mewtwo, through telekinesis. 

" Do what you have to, Mewtwo," I said, before showing any feelings of being hurt.As a blue glow came from Mewtwo's eyes, James yelled, " STOP!!"Before the words came out, I hit the wall behind me with a loud crash.

Falling to the ground, I was hurt bad and could barely move.James came running to my side. " Ashley, are you ok?"

Weakly, I said, "I'm fine."

" Lance," said James, trying to have courage, " I challenge you to a rematch."

" James, what Poke'mon will you use," I asked. " I was your last one."

" Ashley, I'm part Poke'mon too," said James." I can fight as well as you."

" James," said Lance, " I accept your challenge.Prepare to be at the mercy of failure." 

" Good luck," I said, trying to get off of the floor.

" I choose Dragonair," said Lance.

" I choose myself," said James.

" Dragonair, wrap attack," commanded Lance.

" I don't think so," said James, dodging the attack." Try this on for size."

" Raarr," shouted Dragonair. (translated, " NO!")Dragonair hit the ground.

" Dragonair, get up," commanded Lance.

" You lost," said James.

" I hate to admit it, but you are a true Poke'mon Master," said Lance.

" Congratulations, James," I said.

" What are you going to do now that you are a Poke'mon Master?" asked Ash.

" Honestly," said James, " I don't know."

" James," I said, " lets go home."

" Ashley, I'm sorry," said Lance.

" Don't worry about it, Lance, I'll be okay in a few days," I said.

" Ashley," said James.

" Yes," I said.

" I love you," said James, giving me a kiss.

" I love you, too," I replied.


	2. A lesson learned

That was my favorite adventure with my brother and my boyfriend.James and I worked hard.We both had fun though, beating the Elite.This next story is sort of strange because a Poke'mon teaches me a lesson.Read on trainers.

" What's going on here?" asked Mewtwo, with curiosity." Why in the world are—"

" Be quiet, Mewtwo," I said, angrily. " Dad, I'm tired of your team following me around."

" I'm trying to catch, excuse me, steal RARE Poke'mon," said my dad.

" Ashley," said Mewtwo, " you are going to, with your father, stay in the wild.That way you can learn more about being part Poke'mon."

" What!!" shouted Ash, running in, out of breath." You can't do that to Ashley and her father."

" Why not?" asked Mewtwo, trying to teach me a lesson when fighting with an old adult." She knows not to use her Poke'mon powers to fight with her own family members."

" My father needs to keep Team Rocket under control," I said, lying on the floor after being thrown against the wall by Mewtwo." Every where I go, Butch and Cassidy are always trying to take our Poke'mon." 

" If I had finished stealing the Poke'mon I needed," said Giovanni, Ashley's father, " I'd be rich."

" Well if I can't get this through to you," I said, " I might as well leave."

" Fine," replied Giovanni.

" Rapidash, go!" I shouted, throwing a Poke'ball." Let's get outta here, Rapidash." 

" Neigh!" said Rapidash. (translated, " Okay.") 

As I got on the fire horse, James said, " You can't go."He started running after the horse.

" Let her go, James," said Mewtwo. " You will go after her and bring her back to me.Then she will get her punishment."

" Alright," said James, agreeing.

" Finally," I said, " I'm away from Viridian City.Rapidash, return."A red beam came from its Poke'ball.Rapidash disappeared from sight.

" There you are," shouted James, from behind a bush. " I was sent to bring you back to Mewtwo, but I don't plan on bringing you to him."

" Thanks, James," I said." I needed to get away from there and fast."

" Aren't you going back to Pallet Town?" asked James. " If you're not, I'll stay with you."

" If you want," I said." I'm off to find a colony of Raichu that I saw here earlier.Come on, let's go!" I transformed into a Raichu.

" Hey, wait for me," said James, transforming and chasing after me.

" Where is she?" asked Misty, then when back to calling my name.

" I don't know," said Ash." Mewtwo isn't really pleased with her."

" I didn't mean to upset her," said Giovanni." Maybe I should make Butch and Cassidy leave her and her Poke'mon alone."

" I agree," said Ash.

" Me too," said Misty.

(This next part will be translated into English instead of Poke'talk)

" Wow," said James, " look at all the Raichu.They look so peaceful."

" I know," I said." Shall we try and join them?"

" I guess," replied James, while running up to them.

" Look out!" shouted a wild Raichu. " Scatter!" They all ran to the other side of the clearing.

" I don't think they like us," I said." I think they think that we're outcasts."

" I agree," replied James, as he stopped running.

" What do you 2 want?" asked a wild Raichu." You guys are nothing but outcasts."

" We want to join you," said James." We want to be friends."

A small Raichu came out of the pack, offering its tail in friendship.

" Alright!" shouted me and James, shaking the little Raichu's tail.

Reporting back to Mewtwo, Ash said, " We can't find either of them."

" Don't worry about it, Ash.She is already learning the lesson with other Raichu," said Mewtwo.

" It's in the clearing in Viridian Forest," said Giovanni." I sent Butch and Cassidy there to get the Raichu, and bring them back to me."

When they got near the clearing, Ash said, " I know my sister.Why don't we set a trap for her right here that way we can reason with her…if we catch her."

" Okay," said the others.

With the other Raichu… " I'll be back.Okay, James?" I asked.

" Go ahead," said James, not knowing of the trap.

" Is the trap set, Ash?" asked Giovanni." I hear a Poke'mon coming."

" It's ready," said Ash.

" Rai!!" I shouted.(translated, " Whoa!" It's now in Poke'talk because Ash isn't part Poke'mon)

" We caught a Poke'mon!" shouted Ash.

" Very good, Ash," said Giovanni." The trap actually worked."

" Let me outta here!" I shouted, changing from a Raichu.

" Not until you listen to me, Ashley," said Giovanni." Butch and Cassidy are on their way to the clearing with the Raichu.You have to clear them out, that way they don't get hurt."

" Alright," I said." And, Dad, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier."

" That's okay, Ashley," replied Giovanni.

" James!James!" I shouted.

" Yes, Ashley," said James. (I can understand Poke'talk)

" Clear out the Raichu for me," I said, " because Butch and Cassidy are coming to get them."

" Okay," replied James." Raichu, we need to hide because we are all in grave danger."

" Okay," replied the wild Raichu.

" They're all out, Ashley," said James.

" Great," I replied.

Running toward the Raichu, " I've got to go," said James.

" Okay," said the small Raichu, shaking James' tail.

Up in a hot air balloon, " Where is the clearing, boss?" asked Butch into a radio.

" I've lost the reading," said Giovanni." Come back to headquarters."

" Right, boss," said Cassidy.

" Thanks, Dad," I said.

" You're welcome," replied Giovanni." Will you forgive me?"

" Only if you will forgive me," I said, giving him a hug.

" Does every adventure always have to end with a happy ending?" asked Ash.

" Not always," said James, changing from a Raichu.

" Let's go home," I said.

" Alright," said Ash, while running after me.

" Hey! Wait up!" shouted the others, running to catch up.

Well, I certainly learned my lesson.Whenever you are with adults, they always win fights.Till next time trainers! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, again.It's me, Ashley Ketchum.A lot has changed since my last story.I found out that some of my friends and I was sayians and most of my future family was in trouble because of androids.I also have gained some new friends to help me as a fighter and in original life.READ ON trainers and fighters.

Part I:

"Does anyone know what today is?" said Vegeta." I hope we aren't on call this weekend."

" It's Friday, and yes we are on call," said Ashley." A police officers work is never done."

" Can't we do something, Ashley?" said Goku."I'm bored."

" I'll give you something to do," a mysterious stranger said.

" What do you want, James?" said Ashley, she knew who it was since she can sense his power level.

" No fair.You peeked", shouted James firing a blast of energy since he too was a saiyan.

" Is that a challenge?" asked Ashley, ticked off since the blast almost hit her.

" You read my mind", said James, transforming into a super sayian." I can beat you with one hand behind my back.Lets fight."

" Hey Ashley, you think we can join the fight?" asked Vegeta and Goku (changing into a super sayian).

" Me too?" asked Gohan (Goku's son) changing into a super sayian.

" As you wish," said Ashley transforming into an ultimate sayian." But you can't beat me."

" Let's get it on," shouted everyone while flying into the air.Then out of nowhere…

" Mom, Rini won't leave me alone!" shouted Trunks (Ashley's and James's son) into the air.

" Well, he won't play on the PLAYSTATION with me," said Rini (Ashley's and James's daughter).

" Maybe we shouldn't fight when the kids are here", said Goku.

" I agree," said Vegeta changing back from a super sayian.

" Me too." said Ashley going down to her children.

POW!!

" What was that," asked Gohan looking in the direction of the shot.

" Ashley, we've got trouble." said officer Jenny into a walkie-talkie.

" DAMNIT," shouted Ashley."Goku…Vegeta.We've got trouble on the outskirts of town."

" You're kidding right, Ashley?" asked Vegeta.

" I can tell by the look on her face that it's no." said Goku.

" Well we know the person has a gun." said Ashley." So we have to be careful."

" Right," said Goku and Vegeta.

" Does Mommy ever get a day off, Daddy?" asked Trunks.

" Sometimes I don't even know, Trunks," said James.

Part II:

" Finally," said Butch, " I can now become the leader of Team Rocket.No one can stop me."

" Think again, Butch," said Cassidy.

" Shut up, Cassidy," said Butch." We aren't partners in this any more."He went over to tie up Cassidy.

" The leader will not be happy when she finds out that someone is trying to over run her," said Cassidy.

" The new Team Rocket boss is a girl!" asked Butch in a shocked way.

" Yes," said Cassidy.

"DAMN," said Butch. " I think I know who it is," thinking of who it could be.

Part III: 

" Any reading yet, Vegeta?" asked Ashley.

" No, not yet," said Vegeta." Kakarot, did you find anything?"

" No." said Goku looking at the radar.

BEEP………BEEP……BEEP……BEEP

" Hey guys, I'm getting a reading," shouted Goku.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

" Where is it, Goku?" asked Ashley.

" It looks like it's only……ASHLEY, IT'S NEAR THE ROCKET BASE!!!"

" NO!!" shouted Ashley." I know who it is.Let's get going and fast."

" Right." said Goku and Vegeta.

Part IV:

" Hold it right there, Butch." said Ashley.

" Long time, no see, Miss Ketchum," said Butch not so surprised.

" What do you think you're doing near my HQ?" asked Ashley." No one is allowed in there without my permission."

" Your permission?" asked Butch thinking… " The leader will not be happy when she finds out that someone is trying to over run her."

" That's right," said Ashley." After Goku told me it was near the Rocket base, I knew it was you who would try to take the leaders spot."

" You bitch," said Butch." What you are telling me is that you are the boss of Team Rocket."

"Yep," said Ashley." And you're going to pay for every thing you've done."

" He's gonna get it," whispered Vegeta to Goku.

" You've got that right, Vegeta." said Goku.

Part V:

Pulling out her gun, " Put down your weapon and you won't get hurt."

" Put yours down, bitch, and I won't kill you," said Butch pulling out his gun quicker than Ashley.

" Put the gun down, Butch," said Goku. 

" Guys, don't worry about me just go and untie Cassidy," said Ashley not a bit worried. 

" Okay, hot shot," thought Vegeta, "what do you have up your sleeve."

Part VI:

" Hey James, have you seen Ashley?" asked Ash." We have an Elite meeting in five minutes."

" Ashley is off trying to get someone who is trying her patience," said James.

" Have any of you seen Goku?" asked a voice.

" Oh, hi ChiChi, Goku is with Ashley and Vegeta," said Ash." They won't be back for awhile."

" I told him that that woman was trouble," said ChiChi a bit ticked off.

" Hi Uncle Ash," said Trunks and Rini running up to his bike."Where's Aunt Misty?" 

" She didn't want to come with me," said Ash.

" That's…(pant) not…(pant) true…(pant), Ash…(thud).

" You followed me all the way here?" asked Ash.

Still catching her breath, "(pant…pant…pant…) Yes."

" I hope she's alright," said Ash and James.

Part VII:

" Do you surrender, Ashley?" asked Butch, he had his gun near her heart.

"No" said Ashley confident.

Butch stepped a few steps back." Then you give me no choice," he said pulling the trigger of the gun.

POW!!The gun's shot sent Butch flying backwards.

" NO!!!" shouted Vegeta and Goku.

" How could you, you bastard," shouted Vegeta grabbing Butch causing him to drop the gun.

As soon as the smoke from the gunshot cleared a voice said, " Is that the best you can do, Butch?"

" Look up into the sky, Vegeta," said Goku." There isn't even a scratch on her."

" That wasn't even a challenge," said Ashley holding the bullet in her hand.

" I'm faster than that slow bullet."

" I don't get it," said Butch a bit perplexed." I was only a few feet in front of her.There is just no way she is that fast."

" Another job well done," said a voice in the distance.

" He's all yours, officer Jenny," said Ashley." He won't be bothering us for a long time."

" Come on guys, let's go home," said Ashley.

Part VIII:

" We're home!" shouted Ashley.

" Mommy!" shouted Trunks and Rini.

" It's about time you got home," said James kissing Ashley." We all were getting worried that you were killed."

" I'm home now, so don't worry any more." said Ashley.

Outside." Were the hell have you been," asked ChiChi." I've been worried sick."

" ChiChi, calm down." said Goku." I didn't get hurt."

" From now on, you will not go anywhere unless I know." said ChiChi storming into the house.

" Don't worry, Goku," said Ashley, "she'll get over it."

" If I were you, Kakarot, I wouldn't go near that woman for a few days," said Vegeta.

" Thanks, Vegeta," said Goku.

ChiChi was pretty mad at Goku and me.Sometimes I regret putting Goku on the police force.Sometimes I regret being on there myself.

" Ashley, come one or we'll be late."

I've got to go, my brother, Ash, is calling me.Until next time, adventure seekers.

Ashley Ketchum

and

Company


	4. Chapter 4

@pont-face { pont-family: Comic Sans MS; } @pont-face { pont-family: Script MT Bold; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Comic Sans MS"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Comic Sans MS"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Comic Sans MS"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent2 { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 6.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Script MT Bold"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent2 { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 6.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Script MT Bold"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent2 { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 6.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Script MT Bold"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent3 { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 477pt; pont-FAMILY: "Script MT Bold"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; tab-stops: 495.0pt } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent3 { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 477pt; pont-FAMILY: "Script MT Bold"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; tab-stops: 495.0pt } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent3 { pont-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 477pt; pont-FAMILY: "Script MT Bold"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; tab-stops: 495.0pt } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Me again.It's me, Ashley Ketchum * duh! *.Strange things have happened.I've ascended from Ultimate, Mirai Trunks wants me to stop fighting, Android 17 and 18 are now on our side * yet, 18 keeps fighting with me *, and the Z fighters finally beat Cell * we think *.Most of this story is in Wilmington, NC since most of my friends are here.You will meet some of my friends, some you readers might know.Only Mirai Trunks will be in this story * so when I say Trunks you'll know it's Mirai *.

" Nothing goes on here ever since Ashley left." said Janine * she's new *." Why doesn't she come and visit anymore?"

" I don't know." said her mom * she's new, too, but she's only in it once *.

* Knock, Knock * " Hello?" said James * Janine's bro. and he's new too…*.

" Have you seen Ashley?" asked the voice, from outside the garage.

" No, we haven't." said Janine, coming outside and looking around.

" Who said that?" asked James, from behind Janine.

" You guys forget what I can do." said the voice * it was up in the air*. 

" Ashley!!" shouted James and Janine." When did you get here?"

" I've been here for at least 3 days now." I said." I'm surprised you guys didn't hear me training."

" I guess we didn't." said Janine and James.

" Hi, Janine." said Amanda * she's new…* " Who are you?"

" I'm—" I started, but was cut off.

" Never mind." said Janine." What do you want?"

" I wanted to know if you could play." said Amanda.

" I can't, I have company." said Janine.

" Mom." said Trunks. " I thought you were—hey, Janine."

" Hello, Trunks." said Janine.

" Janine, can I talk to you?" asked Amanda.

" Yeah." said Janine." I'll be back."

" Who are they?" asked Amanda.

" The girl is Ashley, and the boy is Trunks." said Janine.

" Okay……how old is……Ashley?" asked Amanda.

" 17, why?" questioned Janine.

" I'll ask later…" said Amanda." How old is Trunks?"

" Don't know." replied Janine." Hey, Trunks!How old are you?"

" 17!" shouted Trunks.

" Here's my final question," said Amanda, " why is he calling…Ashley…Mom?!?"

" Because she is his mom." said Janine, walking over to Trunks and me.

" I'll see you later, Janine." said Amanda, heading over to my house.

" Great…" I said." She's heading for my house now."

" So that's the person you talk about when I bug you." said Trunks.

" Yep." I said.

" I'm glad she didn't ask why we had funny ears and a tail." said Trunks.

" How'd you know she was asking questions about you 2?" asked Janine.

" With these ears, we can hear almost everything." I said, turning to ultimate saiyan * SSJ3*.

" What's wrong?" asked James.

" He's back." I said, with the same clothes Trunks had on * black tank top, purple jacket……the outfit he wore when he came to the present…*." How many times does it take to kill you, Cell?"

" You've never killed me, Ashley." said Cell.

" Damn you!" I shouted, charging at Cell.

* Laughing* " Try and catch me, you weakling." said Cell.

" Take that, asshole!" I shouted, pulling out a sword * it looks just like Trunks'*.

" Child's play." said Cell, grasping the sword and breaking it into pieces. 

" Shit…" I said, still holding the shattered sword.

" Now, I'll finish you off." said Cell, hitting me in the stomach.

" NOOO!!!" shouted Trunks.

After a few powerful punches from Cell, I fell to the ground.

" Now, DIE!" shouted Cell, firing an energy ball.

" Energy shield." I said, weakly and blacking out……

* Looking over at me…then Trunks…* " I'll be back to kill you and your friends later." said Cell, while flying off.

" Damn him!" shouted Trunks, running to my side." We need to get her to a Poke'mon Center, quick."

" Let's go then." said Goku * he showed up a little after the fight had begun…*.

" Right." said Trunks, picking me up." You guys can come too, if you'd like."

" Alright!" shouted Janine and James.

" Huh?" questioned a girl, on a bike.

" That person looks awfully familiar." said another.

" I'm heading over to Kelley's * that's actually me*.Maybe she knows what's going on." said the girl.

* Ding, Dong* " James * my boyfriend*, can you get that for me?" asked Mrs. Narramore * she's new…and she's my mom…*.

" Are you sure I should?" questioned James.

" Yes." said Mrs. Narramore.

" Hello?" questioned James.

" Hi.Is Kelley here?" asked the girl.

" No, she isn't." said James.

" I know where she's headed…James." said the girl.

" How'd you know my name?" asked James.

" Never mind that." said the girl." You might want to get to Pallet Town Poke'mon Center."

" You're coming with me." said James." What's your name, by the way?"

" Katie * she's my best bud…and she's also new*." said the girl.

" Are you sure that they are going to Pallet Town Poke'mon Center?" asked James.

" Not really." said Katie." But I know they're going to a Poke'mon Center."

" Let's go then!" said James.

Later, at the Pallet Town Poke'mon Center…

" How could she let her guard down?" Trunks asked himself.

" I don't know, Trunks." said Goku, disappointed in me.

" Where is she?!?" questioned James, almost running into Trunks.

" She's in the recovery room." said Nurse Joy, coming from behind a pair of doors." You can go in and see her, but she may be sleeping."

" Thanks, Nurse Joy." said Trunks.

" Where's my baby?" questioned James * you can tell that that one is the boyfriend…*, with tears in his eyes.

" What happened?" I questioned myself, not knowing that the others came in.* I was standing by the big window with a bandage over one eye and my arm in a sling…* " I let my guard down because I didn't want my friends to get hurt.By letting Cell get the best of me he would leave them alone…for a while.Why was I…just letting him do that?"

" Ashley!" shouted James, coming over to hug me." What happened?"

" To make it blunt…I got beat up." I said.

" Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Katie.

" Katie?!?What are you doing here?" I asked." How'd you know I was here or in Wilmington?"

" I saw Trunks, Goku, Janine, and her brother," started Katie, " and I heard Trunks say that they needed to get you to a Poke'mon Center.Before Goku used his special attack—"

" Instant Transmission." said Goku, smiling.

" Right." said Katie. " I saw you in Trunks' arms."

" Then you came over and asked if she was around." said James." And you told me to come here."

" Yep." replied Katie.

" Where are you going?" asked Trunks.

" I'm going to find him." I said.

" No. I won't let you." said Trunks, taking me by the tank top and holding me against the wall." I'm not going to have him kill you."

" Trunks, put me down." I said, ticked off.

" Not until you listen!" shouted Trunks, pushing me harder against the wall." I don't want my mother getting killed by fighting.I want you to stop fighting."* He then let me go.*

" I will," I started, " when the earth is safe." * I climbed into the bed and put the sheet over my head.*

" WHAT!?" questioned James.

" MOM!I—" said Trunks, stopping in his tracks…

" She only does that if she's really pissed." said James, looking over at me.* He noticed that my hand was in the air…flicking Trunks off…*

" Trunks…you musta made her mad." said Goku.

" I know." said Trunks, walking out the door.

" How do you know Ashley, Katie?" asked James, following Trunks.

" Ashley and I go to Laney * that's my high school*.I know her as Kelley." said Katie." She showed me a drawing of 'Ashley', telling me that she was an imaginary character."

" I have a feeling that that's not all you know." said Trunks.

" I also read her stories." said Katie." She writes about her adventures."

" She's right." I said, from the open door.

" Mom, I'm—" started Trunks.

" I know what you're going to say." I said, removing my finger from his mouth." We've got trouble."

" What?!" questioned Katie, giving me this awkward look.

" I thought I got rid of you." said a voice.

" You can't destroy what I am, Cell." I said, unwrapping the bandages.

" You can't fight." said Trunks. " Not with your injuries."

" Trunks." I said." Go inside with Katie and stay in there.You too, James.This is our fight."* Then I transformed into an Ultimate Saiyan.*

" Ok…" they all said…a bit worried.

" That's the same mistake you made earlier." said Cell." You can't beat me."

" Think again." I said." I'll even let you go first."

" Fine!" shouted Cell." DIE!!"

" Wow!" said Katie. " She's good."

" You haven't seen anything yet." said Goku, watching me dodge all of Cell's attacks.

" Why can't I hit you?" questioned Cell, tired from attacking me." I won't be beaten!"

" Are you done yet?" I asked." Then it's my turn…KA………ME…………HA…………ME………………HA!!!!!" 

* Perfect shot…*

" This can't beeeeeeeee!!!" shouted Cell, being hit and blown away…

" YES!!!" shouted James * boyfriend*.

" Awesome." said Goku.

" Amazing." said Katie.

" How'd you………I thought……" started Trunks, wondering why I was hiding so much power.

" Did you say something, Trunks?" I asked.

" No, never mind." said Trunks, looking at the ground.

" Let's go home, you guys." I said.

" Okay!" said Goku.

" You mean, you're going to stay in Wilmington, even if people know you?" asked Janine.

" Yes." I said." It's my vacation spot."

" Cool!" said James * Janine's bro.*

The funny thing is, is that I haven't seen Cell ever since I came back to Wilmington.Not even Pallet Town is in danger.The good thing is that mostly everyone in Wilmington can see me.Till next time, readers!!

Ashley Ketchum

and

Company


	5. Chapter 5

Part I:

Hey, Ashley here.I don't really have much to say right now…so read on if you'd like ^_^.

Part I:

" I'm bored," said Rini." I want something to do."

" You want to go and play video games with me?" asked Chibi Trunks.

" We already did that," said Rini.

" What's the matter, you 2?" I asked. (I'm their mother)

" We've nothing to do," they said." We've done everything we could do."

" That's not true," said their father, James." There are a lot of things to do."

" Well then, James," I said, " what is there to do?"

" What is there to do?" thought James.

" Hi, everyone," said Goku, in the distance." What's going on?"

" What's the matter?" asked Gohan, running in front of his dad." What do you want to do?"

" There is nothing to do," said Rini, a little ticked." We did everything."

" Why don't you battle," said James, finally done thinking.

" I can't fight," said Rini." Only guys fight."

" That's not true," I said." I fight."

" Well, you're a saiyan," said Rini." I didn't get anything when I was born."

" You're just lucky," I said, " you don't have any broken bones.I regret even becoming one."

" Don't say that," said Goku, " you're the strongest person I ever met.Plus, you do make a great sparring partner."

(Blushing) " Goku, you don't need to say that," I said." It wasn't my choice to become one."

" That's right," said Vegeta, from inside the doorway. 

" Can you tell us?" asked Rini.

" Please, Mommy?" asked Chibi Trunks.

" I don't think your father wants to hear it again," I said, looking over at James.

" I don't mind," said James." They might as well find out now than later."

" I'd like to know, too," said Mirai Trunks.

" My future self never told you?" I asked, shocked.

(Shaking his head) " No," said Mirai Trunks.

" Alright," I said.

Part II:

" When I was 10, my "father", Giovanni, told me that I had some kind of power inside just waiting to be used."(story time……)

" Ashley," said Giovanni, " it's time for you to learn about the power inside."

" What do you mean, Daddy?" I asked.

" I'm sending you to someplace for a while," said Giovanni." You'll be the only woman fighter known to man."

" The space ship is ready," said Dr. Briefs.

" Wonderful," said Giovanni." Time to go, Ashley."

" But I don't wanna go," I said, trying to fight off Giovanni.

" Good bye, honey!" shouted Giovanni." Come back and visit."

" DADDY!!" I shouted, when the space ship flew into the air.

" Do you think she'll make it?" asked Dr. Briefs.

" I don't know," said Giovanni." Good riddens." 

Part III: (I'm on Vegeta' s planet…)

(Thud) " Ow…" I said, hitting the floor when I landed.

" What is that, Father?" asked a little boy. (It's Vegeta when he was a little boy)

" It looks like a space ship of some sort," said his father, the king.

" Do you think we should open it?" asked the boy.

(Whispering to the guards) " Go open it," said the king.

" As you wish," said the guards.

(Opening the door and looking in) " There seems to be no one in here," said one guard.

" Go in and search it," said the king, pushing them in.

POW!!…………

BAM!!!……………

" Let me go, let me go!" I shouted, trying to break loose. 

" Well, well, well," said the king." What do we have here?"

" Looks like a baby girl," said the boy.

" Get Prince Vegeta out of here," said the king.

Part 3 ½:

" Do we have to tell them this?" asked Vegeta (he doesn't want his reputation ruined……but do u think I care?)

" You said I could tell them the story," I said.

" Why?What happened?" asked Chibi Trunks.

" Tell us, Mommy," said Rini.

Part 3: (Back into the story)

" Let her go," said Vegeta." I would like to challenge her."

(Thud) " You're gonna get it," I said." I've been taught how to fight." 

" Yeah…right," said Vegeta, powering up.

" I have enough power for one attack," I thought." If I use all of my power I'll pass out."

" Hit me with your best shot, girl," said Vegeta.

" KA………ME………HA…………ME………………HA!!!!!!" I shouted, trying to stay standing from the force of the blast. (Attack sound familiar??)

" WHAT??!!??" shouted Vegeta.

(The smoke clearing) " Who won?" asked the king.

" There's one standing," said a guard.

" It's the girl!" exclaimed the other.

(Beginning to pass out) " I won," I said, falling to the ground.

" Get them inside, and heal them both," said the king.

" As you wish," said the guards, taking us inside the castle.

" This girl is stronger than the strongest warrior," said the king." She must be something different." 

Part IV: (Outside of story…again)

" Vegeta got his ass kicked," laughed James, " by a GIRL!!!"

" Shut up!" shouted Vegeta." That wasn't the last time, either."

Everyone was laughing at Vegeta because he lost to a 10 year-old girl.

" That was fun though," I said.

" I see nothing funny about this," said Vegeta.

" Then what happened?" asked Mirai Trunks.

Part IV ½: (Back in the story)

" How could I have lost," said Vegeta, " TO A GIRL!!"

" I don't know," said his father.

" I will train her," said a voice.

" Frieza," said the king.

" I will train her to become a great fighter, then she will be of some help to us," said Frieza.

" As you wish," said the king." She's in the recovery room."

Part IV: (Outside……you get the picture)

" I never saw her again," said Vegeta, " until 3 months later."

" Yes, you're right, Vegeta," I said.

" What happened 3 months later?" asked Rini.

Part V: (Back in……forget it……)

" We will be departing to the nearest planet in 15 minutes, Lord Frieza," said a guard.

" Very well," said Frieza." Is the young prince in the dungeon?" 

" Yes, my lord," said the guard.

" Soon, Ashley, you will be able to rule the universe," said the king." I want you to have this because if I gave it to my son, the power would go to his head."

" I see what you mean," I said, taking the king's symbol from his hand.

" Your majesty," said the guard." We need the young saiyan princess."

" Go, Ashley," said the king in a soft voice.

" Kay," I said, hugging him before I left.

" Good luck, child," said the king.

Part V ½: (Out—never mind)

" I knew that symbol you had looked familiar!" shouted Vegeta." Give it back to me.It's mine!"

" Vegeta," I said, "SIT!!"

" Bitch," said Vegeta, in a low voice when he sat back down.

" Shut UP!!" I shouted, about ready to blast him.

" Can we get back to the story?" asked Rini.

" Yes," I said, sitting back down.

Part V: (In—have you gotten the picture yet?)

" Do you have the girl?" asked Frieza.

" Yes, Lord Frieza," said the guard.

" Good," said Frieza." Fare well, you stupid king!" throwing a blast of light at Vegeta's planet………KABOOOM!!!!!

(In a dungeon) " This sucks," said Vegeta, blasting a lizard off the wall, barely missing me. (I was tossed into the same cell)

(Thud) " Watch where you're shooting," I said." You almost hit me."

" Good," said Vegeta." You look familiar."

" So do you," I said." Do you know where we're headed?"

" Not a clue," said Vegeta.

" Come on, squirts," said a guard, putting each of us into a saiyan space ship.

" Good luck on your journey," said another.

" Where am I going?" I asked.

" You are going to earth," said a robotic voice.

" I guess that's okay," I said, falling asleep.

Part VI: (Outside of story)

" And that's all I can remember," I said.

" Wow, that must have been an amazing journey," said Rini.

" Do you wanna play video games now, Rini?" asked Chibi Trunks." How about you, Gohan?"

" Okay," said Rini.

" Sure," said Gohan, following them both.

" Wait for us," said Mirai Trunks and James.

" Hey, Ashley," said Vegeta. " Thanks for leaving that part out." 

" No problem," I said, starting to giggle. 


End file.
